


Polkadot

by v3ryvelvet



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Japanese Rope Bondage, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: “You know, if you had just come home on time we’d be out and enjoying a beautiful dinner.”His voice is low as he speaks, each word hitting Rey like a freight train. “I would’ve taken you home and fucked you so nicely, sweetheart. Would’ve taken my time and treated you like a queen.” He clicks his tongue and looks down at Rey, “shame.”Or: Rey misses date night to do some shopping and feels the wrath of Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486508
Comments: 36
Kudos: 205





	Polkadot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DyadamDriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyadamDriver/gifts), [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/gifts), [Polkadotdotdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/gifts), [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> 17 days post TRoS and it still hurts. 
> 
> I’ve pushed that grief into porn. Lots of porn. I will leave a link at the end if anyone needs visualisation on the shibari that Ben and Rey take part in.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Buni for beta-ing and for being there for me. To Robyn, Linds and Wren who have pulled me out of some dark places these last few weeks, you girls are angels.
> 
> xo

  
Rey is late. So, very late. 

She can’t even blame it on work. She left right on time as planned, but the temptation to hit the mall had been too much. In hindsight, she could’ve just gone the following day, but the fear of that pretty blue dress selling out in her size was too great to be ignored. 

From there Rey ran into hindrance after hindrance. 

The ticket machine in the car park broke, leaving queues of people out the door. There had been an accident on the freeway resulting in a build up of traffic and, on top of it, Rey seemed to hit every red light on the way home. 

All of this wouldn’t normally be a problem. A nuisance, yes, but tonight is date night and she’s almost an hour late. 

It’s rare that Ben gets a full night off from the bar and she knows he’ll be at his home...waiting for her. 

Of course Rey has messaged him. She sent him a message to say she had left work, that was then followed by she had nipped into the mall, but soon was explaining she was delayed. This resulted in another message, where she sat in nose to tail traffic. After Rey had sent the third message explaining the situation, she began apologising profusely. Those last few messages were left on read with no response from her boyfriend. 

“Shit, shit, _shit,”_ Rey is muttering under her breath, one hand clamped around the leather of the steering wheel while the other hand rubs the denim of her jeans at her thigh, trying to rid the nervous sheen of sweat that has gathered on her palm. She drives quicker than she should and it’s stupid, driving this fast knowing it won’t change the scenario, and it won’t change the fact that she is an hour late. 

His street is not what she had expected when they began dating: settled deep in the suburbs of Chandrila, where kids run up and down the streets and you can rely on your neighbours to take in the mail for you. He keeps the garden neat with his car hidden in the garage. Today is no different: the lights cast a warm glow across the lawn, and the plant pots either side of the door have been watered. 

She’s sure the occupiers of the house adjacent to Ben’s will be frowning disapprovingly when she screeches into the empty driveway, flying out of the car and rushing into his house. Immediately, Rey is met with the smell of cooked food, an aroma of spices and something just so _wholesome._

“Ben? Ben, I’m so sorry.”

Haphazardly, Rey hangs her jacket and handbag (but careful to hide the bag that holds her new dress). She finds him in the kitchen, leaning over the stove with the sleeves of his jumper pushed up his forearms. He looks over his shoulder at her for a moment and then back down to the pan that is simmering in front of him.

“You didn’t need to cook. We were going to go out-“ Rey begins with a saddened expression.

“They gave away our reservation,” Ben interrupts, drying his hands on a dish towel. “You know how busy it gets on a Friday night.”

“Fuck.” Shutting her eyes she claps her hands over her face, shamed by her actions. “I’m so sorry Ben, I didn’t think I’d be so late and on your night off-“

“Rey.”

She feels him pull her hands away, forcing her to look at him. Instead of the argument she’s expecting from him, Ben is instead smiling. 

“It’s fine, sweetheart. These things happen.” 

There’s something at the back of Rey’s mind that is filled with doubt but when he leans down and kisses the side of her mouth, she lets him.

“But,” she begins, Ben walks back to the stove and begins to season whatever he is cooking. “It’s my fault...I was selfish, I shouldn’t have gotten that dress Ben. I feel awful, I’m sorry.”

“Mhm.” He sounds like he’s half listening. “Come taste this?” 

The exhale of breath seems to move her towards him, somehow the anchor of guilt releasing her from where she stands. He holds a spoon up, blowing on it steadily for her. 

“Careful, it’s hot,” he mutters just as Rey closes her lips around the spoon. Rich tomato explodes in her mouth followed by the caramelising of brown sugar that makes Rey moan around the stainless steel. 

“Oh my god, _Ben-“_ she licks the spoon again, “this is amazing.” 

“Padmé’s meatloaf,” he confirms and begins to stir the tomato sauce. She watches him; how he stirs the sauce and moves to season the simmering potatoes. The meat has been ground into a tin, just waiting for its coating of sauce before being put into the oven. 

“I should’ve cooked Ben,” Rey frowns, still stewing in the guilt of their ruined date. “Why don’t we go catch a movie or go to the arcades-“

Even now, when she’s trying to make it up to him, Rey can’t help how her mouth waters at the sight of him. She cuts herself off when he leans back on the counter with his arms pressed over his chest. He’s dressed in all black- as usual- sporting his favourite pair of Air Jordan’s, his hair pushed back and growing longer by the day. Her heart soars in her chest when he stalks toward her, his hands outstretched to rub her shoulders gently. 

“What I want,” Ben begins, leaning down to nuzzle the spot between her neck and shoulder, “is for you to go upstairs-“ he kisses her, hot and with just a trace of his tongue, “-and strip naked, lie on the bed and wait for me.” 

Heat crawls down her spine and pools in her stomach. Lifting her chin with his finger he smiles, gently caressing her lip with his thumb.

“Can you do that for me?” 

She knows what she’s in for. Her insides seem to clench at the thought of what the next few hours...days…have in store for her. 

“Go on,” he goads gently still smiling sweetly, “I need to put this in the oven. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

He watches her every move. When she nods and moves from the room, Rey can feel his eyes on her as she turns the corner, making her way up the staircase and towards his bedroom. She does love his room, loves that he has a bed bigger than her whole bedroom. He buys Egyptian cotton sheets and pillows that probably cost more than her car. 

Rey’s skin prickles as she undresses, not that Ben’s home carries a chill, not at all. She’s thinking of being naked for him and how much it pleases him. Dutifully, she folds her jeans, laying them on the armchair in the corner of the room while her blouse, bra and underwear follow. As she lays herself on the grey sheets of his bed, she exhales slowly and listens to Ben as he strides up the stairs. 

Ben avoids her gaze while he moves around the bedroom. He kicks his shoes off and in his hand he holds the paper bag that contains her new dress. 

“What was _so_ special about this dress?” He asks, still not looking at Rey. He pulls the dress from the bag and holds it in front of him. The dress is a gorgeous pastel blue with printed pink flowers and scattering of white polkadots. It’s ruffled and hangs just above her knees, perfect for the spring tea party that is planned for her best friend’s baby shower next week. 

It is lovely.

“Ah-“ Rey begins eyeing her partner as he gazes at the dress. “I’ve been looking for something to wear for Rose’s baby shower, and since the dress is blue _and_ pink I thought it work and they only had a couple left in my size so I didn’t want to miss it…” 

He’s nodding, taking one of his spare hangers from the closest to tuck amongst his own clothing. 

“The shower is next week?” He sounds mildly interested and _finally_ looks her way, eyes darkening tremendously when he looks over her naked form. She nods slowly and gulps. Rey wants to make a joke about her best friend and Ben’s best friend Armitage hooking up and that they are now expecting a bundle of joy in the next few weeks but Rey feels like her throat has seized up and instead all she can do is swallow thickly again. 

Something switches when he meets her eye again. This time he drinks her body in, stepping closer to the bed until he’s by her side with his fingers reaching to dip between her breasts and down her stomach. 

“I know you’re sorry, sweetheart,” Ben starts. His hand drifts further down her body until he cups her mound with the palm of his hand,. “But we’re gonna play a little different tonight. You know how this works, so, safe word?”

She feels her whole body shudder. Every time he touches her it’s like the first time all over again. 

Rey nods, “you choose.”

His palm ever so gently rubs her centre, humming aloud in debate of a new word.

There’s a hint of a smile on his lips, “polkadot.”

She tilts her hips for Ben to touch her more directly, and through a breath she questions his choice of word, “polkadot?”

“Well, it’s rather fitting considering the reason why you nearly stood me up.” He eyes the closet where her new dress hangs. 

“I’m sorry,” she pushes again, eyes cringing in embarrassment.

“I know.” 

And with that Ben is removing his hand from between her thighs and is moving around the room. When the drawer by his side of the bed is opened Rey feels that rush of heat in her limbs again. That drawer holds many, _many_ things that bring them both a lot of pleasure and pain. 

She doesn’t dare look at his choice of items for the evening. Whatever he has planned she knows it won’t be in her favour, not to begin with anyway. 

“I’m going to tie your legs into the futomomo position, do you remember what that one is?” Ben looks at her. His hands are unbundling a length of jute rope, which in itself is as erotic as the things he will be doing to her shortly. 

Ben had said to her from the moment they met he would ruin her. While he served her a cocktail and Rey flirted shamelessly, he warned her he would open her to a world of pleasure she couldn’t even dream about. 

Who was she to refuse such an offer?

From that first night Rey has been introduced to a realm of sex that, as predicted, ruined her for all other men. 

The Japanese art of Shibari has become one of their favourite activities to participate in, Ben teaches her what rope to use and just how to use it. From her hands being tied into a prayer position while he fucks her mouth, or the beautiful shinju design of ropes that ribbon around her breasts, pushing them together until her flesh is red and sensitive to the touch. 

Somewhere along the way, BDSM and roleplay aside, Ben and Rey found themselves head over heels in love and now barely spend a day apart from one another. 

“Um,” Rey breathes deeply, eyes shutting and picturing the many names and patterns of shibari he has used and taught her, “you’ll bind my ankles to my thighs, leaving me spread open.”

Ben nods, smiling down at her. 

“Very good.” 

His approval and praise sends a thrill shooting down her spine. From there, all she can do is watch him. He moves down the side of the bed and takes her foot in his hand. When his fingers graze the arch of her foot it elicits a giggle that she finds makes Ben laugh too. He teases her like that, just for a moment, fingertips drawing along her skin and up to her ankle.

“Bend your knee, sweetheart.” 

His voice is so quiet now, so concentrated as he begins his art. She does as she’s told and moves her leg up the bed, bending the limb at the knee, where immediately Ben takes her foot again. He moves slowly, pushing her leg into itself so the heel of her foot is pressed against her thigh. 

“What will I do next?” he asks. One hand holds the rope again, while the other still presses against her foot, easing it away from her thigh slightly.

“Single column tie,” Rey replies with confidence. Her knowledge of the Japanese art form improves nearly daily with video tutorials and reading.

He nods, lips curving into a smile before he begins to wrap the soft rope around her ankle. He moves quickly and confidently, twirling the rope around her limb until the first knot is formed. From there, he brings the rope around her thigh, wraps it twice with a firm hand and then pulls it up towards her knee, and again wraps the rope securing her leg into her thigh. Before she knows it, Ben has brought the rope back down the length of her folded leg. The end of the rope is tucked behind one of his knots and he sighs. It’s a satisfied sigh, Rey can tell that much. The way he leans on the bed and stares at his handiwork, his fingers occasionally reaching out and tightening the knots. He strokes the material of the rope before giving the entire frame a good tug. 

“Lovely. Do you mind if I take a quick photo for the site?” He tears his eyes away from Rey’s leg, entranced by how her body is already positioned so beautifully. 

It would be a shame to have such a wonderful skill and not show it to anyone, wouldn’t it? The further they ventured into their relationship, Rey introduced the idea of starting a website, something anonymous for them to post and blog about. They never show their faces or use their real names; Ben and Rey become Kylo and Kira. 

Rey shakes her head and soon hears the shutter of his camera. His photography skills may be limited, but they are tasteful. He’s careful not to show her most intimate parts but only the intricate work of ropes for their many followers. 

With the website updated, Ben discards his phone and begins on Rey’s second leg. He doesn’t question or quiz her this time; he just works quickly, pulling the rope around her body. He makes it look as easy as tying a shoelace. 

Rey finds herself focussing at a spot on the ceiling as he works. His hands touching her skin while wrapping her up are starting to take its toll on Rey. She can feel herself getting wet. If she were to move, Ben would be able to see the damp patch that is already starting to form on his light grey sheets. Her body is beginning to feel hot, and it is definitely not from the rope; jute rope is so much lighter and more pleasant to her skin than the likes of hemp or nylon. Rey’s already squirming and he’s barely touched her. 

Her attention breaks when Ben tugs on her second leg. She is now completely bare and spread for him. It’s a few more moments of Ben checking the knots and ensuring that it isn’t too tight or uncomfortable, and when he’s finally satisfied he moves to the second part of his plan. 

“You know, if you had just come home on time we’d be out and enjoying a beautiful dinner.” 

His voice is low as he speaks, each word hitting Rey like a freight train. “I would’ve taken you home and fucked you _so_ nicely, sweetheart. Would’ve taken my time and treated you like a queen.” He clicks his tongue and looks down at Rey, “shame.” 

He continues rummaging in the bedside cabinet and when the door clicks shut Rey too shuts her eyes, the anticipation of what’s to come starting to take its toll on her nerves. 

She opens her mouth to speak, to apologise again, but the thought is catapulted out the window when Ben turns on a vibrator and begins dragging it across her breasts. Rey arches her back into the toy, already moaning as her nipples harden and pussy clenches. 

Ben wastes no time with his teasing, he alternates between her breasts. Sometimes he pushes as hard as he can right on to her nipples, she raises her body and pulls away at the same time. He likes how her body twists and turns on his bed, that she’s turned into a needy little thing and he’s barely touched her. When her stomach flexes and she tries lifting herself from the bed, Ben tuts and pushes her back into the sheets.

“Rey, you know that’s not how this works. Settle down.” 

Her response should be to whinge, but she knows, she knows that whining will only worsen things for her, so instead she relaxes her body and exhales slowly. 

Over and over he drags the vibrator around her body, across her tits and to her stomach. His lips twitch just as much as she does, something deep inside of Ben gaining a satisfaction of how desperate she is becoming. He grins when the head of the vibrator touches her legs and she jumps; he damn near laughs when Rey squeaks at the sensation of the vibrator touching her foot. 

“Alright,” Ben breathes slowly, watching with hungry eyes as he pulls the vibrator down the length of her body. He loves how soft her skin is, how responsive she is. It stirs butterflies inside him and stokes the fire deep in the pits of his belly. His fingers graze the inside of Rey’s thighs, moving until he spreads the lips of her pussy and exposing the swollen bud of her clit. 

The noise she makes when Ben brings the head of the vibrator to her clit is inhuman. Her body tells her to shut her legs around the vibrator, to keep it close to her so she can feel the continuous pulses through her body...but she can’t. Her legs strain against the rope until her moan morphs into a groan of frustration. 

She hates how reserved he is in these moments, that he looks like he could be in the middle of jury duty while Rey is bare and trembling. She moans when he begins to move the toy around her pussy, tracing her lips and bumping against her clit. When he dips the vibrator down to her ass, a jumble of moans and pleas tumble from her mouth. 

“Don’t you come, alright?” He snaps, “you’re not allowed that privilege, not yet.” 

Her response is what Ben expected: she moans and it’s so petulant and whiny and… music to his ears. 

When he pushes the vibrator into her cunt, her body arches again. It’s regrettably on the lowest setting, a low hum inside her body that she knows will not get her anywhere fast, just a mere torture method to buy Ben some time. 

“You stay there for a minute sweetheart. Gotta take the food out of the oven.” He smiles so politely at her, filling Rey with a hatred for her boyfriend she didn’t know she possessed.

“As if I’m going to get far,” Rey grumbles. She knows it’s a mistake, she knows she should’ve held her tongue, but his snark with the addition of being tied up and pleasure being withheld is clearly a step too far. Pausing in the doorway to the bedroom, Ben turns on his heel and storms back to Rey. 

Oh regret. So much regret.

His hands snatch Rey’s thighs, fingers digging into her skin and pulling her down the bed so she nearly hangs off the edge of it. He moves so quick Rey can’t get the words out fast enough to apologise. His mouth is settles around Rey’s clit, sweeping over the bud so quickly Rey begins to pant and plead. It’s the best punishment she has ever received until he pulls away, that build of pleasure fading to nothing but leaving a burning fire in its wake. 

“Ben, please, no-“ 

When he leaves without a second glance, Rey fists the bedsheets with her hands. There’s a tiny voice at the back of her head that tells her to grab the vibrator that is still humming quietly inside her, she could pull it out and make herself come without Ben knowing. It is a tempting thought, but ultimately a stupid one, and instead she raises her hands above her head to put a halt to such thoughts. 

He returns as quickly as he was gone, the smell of their dinner following up the stairs behind him. Settling at the end of the bed, Ben rolls his sleeves up his arms for the second time and starts to tap the toy, letting it bounce as it continues to vibrate inside her. 

“Ben, I _need-_ “ 

“I _needed_ you to be home in time.” His voice oozes with frustration

The words reverberate in her head leaving Rey to wince when he finally pulls the toy from her soaked centre. There’s a few moments of quiet, just the gentle hum of the vibrator and Rey’s heavy breathing as she lets Ben’s words sink in. When he hums contentedly Rey brings herself to look at him to see his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

“Such a pretty cunt, so smooth. You’re so wet, sweetheart.” 

He begins to stroke her clit, gently coaxing moan after moan until she’s trembling again. When he pulls away again it takes everything in her not to let tears spill from her eyes. 

“You’re going to count to twenty Rey, and then you’ll come. Okay?” 

He’s slowly rubbing her clit again with the tips of his fingers. It’s too direct and the pressure is overwhelming. There’s no way she can orgasm in twenty counts, yet she still nods in agreement, gasping when he pulls his fingers away. Moving around Rey’s body, Ben finally stops to hover above her, spitting on to the vibrator and smearing it against her cunt. 

“C’mon,” Ben almost barks at her whilst his hand slaps the inside of her thigh. It doesn’t hurt but the shock of the contact and his firm tone makes Rey gasp, “don’t keep me waiting.”

He takes her clit between his fingers, in an almost gentle pinch before pressing the vibrator against her. 

“Count them, Rey.” 

Dropping her head into the pillow, Rey moans and breathes slowly: “one.” 

The vibrator held against her clit is beating in a continuous pulse, the heat from before begins to stir. 

“Two,” she continues, whimpering when Ben begins to roll the toy in circles against her swollen bud. 

“Faster,” Ben drolles, eyes focused on how her body is handling the pleasure being forced upon her. He has the toy centred just right, the goal of reaching an orgasm is there, but she needs _longer_. 

“-thirteen, fourteen-“

“Count faster, _faster-“_

Between numbers fifteen and sixteen Rey stops, moaning his name and rolling her hips.

It comes with a consequence, of course, and he pulls the vibrator away from her. The grin that spreads across his mouth makes her stomach twirl with dread while her orgasm once again fades just out of reach and she whines like a wounded animal. The comedown is borderline painful. He drags the toy around her body, pushing at her breasts and her stomach, trailing down to the puckered hole just below where she needs Ben most. It’s met with a shocked cry to which Ben chuckles at.

“D’you want to try again?” Looking up at him, she blinks back tears of frustration. He sees it, he must. With his free hand he reaches to her face and caresses her cheek, “hm?” 

“Yes,” she finally breathes, just as he spits on the toy again. 

It starts again, he holds her clit firm against his finger and the toy watching as she begins to fall apart all over again. When Rey reaches the number nine she slips into a part of paradise where she’s sure her body is singing. Her brain ceases to work and she forgets what comes after the number nine. 

“Ah you stopped-“

“No, Ben, no-“

“You _stopped_ counting. Why’d you stop, huh?” He wrangles the vibrator away from her soaked slit and begins to pat his hand against where the vibrator has just been. 

She’s in hell, Rey thinks. This comedown is worse than the last, she feels like her skin has been set alight. Her stomach aches with the tension that is being strung tight through her limbs and the gentle slapping of his hand against her cunt is just making it worse - and he knows it. 

Ben sighs, and begins to pull and tug at her tits. 

“You can come Rey, you just have to count consistently. Yeah? C’mon, let’s try again.” 

She doesn’t know how much longer she can do this for, and the safeword is dancing on the tip of her tongue but instead of uttering the word _polkadot_ Rey swallows and starts to count again. 

It’s worth it, when her eyes flutter open and she sees that shining smile on Ben’s lips. The third time he presses the toy to her pussy Rey’s back arches and as instructed she counts consistently.

“Eleven, twelve-“

“Yes sweetheart, _yes_ , you’re doing so well!” 

It’s there, that pinnacle of pleasure is at boiling point, just tipping over that edge when she reaches number fifteen. Her body trembles and jolts, her restrained legs are beginning to ache, but it doesn’t matter because she’s there, right _there._

“Eighteen, nineteen-“

“There we go.” Ben almost breathes a sigh of relief. She can feel the pride radiating from his body and she finally reaches twenty. “Come on, come, do it Rey, come.”

When it finally hits, her whole body goes still. The pleasure crashes through her body like a ferocious wave at sea on the stormiest of nights. It reaches her legs to the very tips of her toes until her body begins to shake and gone is the silence. Instead all Rey can do is sob and wail through her orgasm as it ravages her body. The vibrator slips from her, the arousal soaking the toy and her skin. She thinks it’s coming to an end when Ben throws the toy to the side, but he instead replaces it with his hand. 

The orgasm crests and ebs, but his hand is rubbing and rubbing and, he won’t stop, he keeps moving his fingers against the little pearl of her cunt. Rey chokes when she feels that bloom of heat again, she almost says no, she is in no fit state to take another orgasm. Body writhing and her vocal cords aching in her throat she defies that doubt and comes again. She feels her arousal soaking the bed, feels herself squirting while the jute rope around her thighs begins to rub until she’s moaning so loudly, the same neighbours who judged her as she sped into the street will now be hearing her screams of pleasure. 

When Ben finally removes his hand from between her thighs, he immediately moves to her legs, reaching across to the cabinet by the bed and emerging with safety scissors. As best as he can, Ben manages to slip his fingers between the knots of rope and he begins to cut them. On any normal day, Ben would untie Rey gracefully, taking in every bit of her skin and body while his hands work on the sophisticated knots, but today he knows how far her body has been pushed and instead of making her wait, he glides the sharp blade through the material until her legs drop to the bed and she moans one last time. 

Ben is by her side the moment she is loose from the ropes. His jumper has been removed leaving him in a white t-shirt. Even in the haze of her post orgasmic bliss, she's aware of how good he looks; hair pushed out of his face and biceps bulging against the white fabric. 

He’s talking to her. She’s aware of the comforting tones of his rich voice, praising her, and she finds herself being pulled up the bed and into his arms. 

“You’re so good,” Ben mutters into her hair, pressing a quick kiss before bundling her still trembling body against his into a warm embrace. Rey can feel herself crying, tears running over her blushed cheeks. “I’m so proud of you, you came so _beautifully.”_

He continues to wipe her tears and press kisses to her face until Rey’s body has calmed. The trembling of her limbs has ceased and she can take a breath without hiccuping. 

“I’m sorry I missed the date.”

They’ve sat for some time now, Ben kissing and comforting his girlfriend while she rests and recouperates. 

“Hey,” Ben tilts her chin up to look back at him. “That’s done now, alright?” 

“Can we still do what you had planned?” She bats her eyelashes at him, a playful smile pulling at her lips.

“I think the restaurants will be shutting soon, sweetheart.”

“I meant the other part…” rolling onto her stomach Rey lets her hand wander the length of his body until she rests at his thigh. He looks at her hand and quirks an eyebrow.

“You’re exhausted Rey, please don’t think we need to-“

“Oh but we do Ben, it’s date night. I want you to, what was it, fuck me so nicely and treat me like a queen?” 

Apparently Ben doesn’t need any more convincing than that. His lips are on hers the moment the word is out of her mouth. She may have asked for _nicely_ but the way his hands are pawing at her body Rey thinks nice may not happen. He rolls atop of her body, his hand reaching to the neckline of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head in one quick motion. 

“Fuck, you have no idea, _no idea,_ how much I need to be in your cunt-“ Ben’s fingers dip between her thighs, groaning when he feels how wet she still is, “you’re still so ready for me, fuck, I love you.”

Rey breathes a bashful laugh, her hands wandering as much as his until she lands at the button of his jeans. Together they shift the denim over his thighs along with his boxers. The groan he emits when his cock is freed sends a new thrill down the line of her spine until Rey is gasping for him all over again. 

“Please Ben, just-“ 

Her eyes drift to his hand. He holds his cock, pumping it languidly with mouth parted. Pulling himself on to his knees, Ben presses his mouth to Rey’s before sinking into her tight heat. 

She may have just experienced the most intense orgasms she’s maybe ever had, but nothing will ever beat this, the initial stretch of his cock as he fills her inch by agonising inch. 

“I am _not_ going to last long-“ he cuts himself with a groan, his face dropping to suck a bruise above her collarbone. “You _feel-“_

Ben sounds exquisite like this, when his voice rasps and he whimpers against her flushed skin. He all but cries out when Rey lifts her leg, hitching it over his hip to change the depth of his position. 

“Fuck, _fuck-“_ he pants up into her neck now, laying wet kisses while he grinds their bodies together. “Just thinking of how hard you came, you looked so fucking _beautiful-“_

When he feels the inevitable gush of her arousal soaking his cock, the last fragments of Ben’s control shatter. Pulling himself up to rest on his haunches, he drags Rey closer to his body, fucking her with a brute force that leaves her breathless all over again. 

Rey needs him to come, needs to see him lose all sense of control until he’s as dizzy and ruined as she is. 

She drags her arms, heavy with exhaustion to her tits and squeezes them together until she swears Ben goes cross eyed at the sight. Her body is so rung out she knows she won’t come again, but to see Ben unravelling above her is better than anything else he could give her. 

“Oh _shit,”_ Ben moans loudly, louder than Rey is used to and it sends another shudder of arousal through her body. “I’m-“ it’s the only word that passes through Ben’s lips before his eyes squeeze shut and he takes a sharp inhale of breath. Ben’s body stills above her, his fingers hold such a tight grip on the inside of her thigh that Rey almost flinches. It’s the image of Ben lost in the bliss of his climax that distracts Rey enough to ignore the pinch of her skin against his. 

When he finally exhales, his fingers lose their grip and he drops Rey’s leg to the bed. A thin layer of sweat coats his firm body, the lines of his abs and Adonis muscles that much more defined. 

As gently as someone of Ben’s stature can, he falls on top of Rey’s body groaning one last moan into her shoulder. 

\- - -

“Rey.” 

Blinking her eyes open Rey gazes sleepily around Ben’s bedroom. She’s laying on her stomach and has a t-shirt pulled over her body. 

“Hey you, c’mon you need to eat.” 

She blinks again and rolls on to her back to find Ben dressed in his sweats with a tray of food in his hands. Through a yawn, Rey manages to scoot up the bed until she’s resting against the velvet headboard and stifling another yawn. 

“What time is it?” Rey asks, rubbing her eyes and pulling the sheets across her lap. Ben moves with her, passing her the tray of food while laying a glass of water by the bed.

“A little after nine.”

He settles into bed next to her, picking up the cutlery to cut into Grandma Padmé’s famous meatloaf. It’s been a couple of hours since Rey came home, and even with the short nap, she feels like her body has been through a marathon. She’s glad when Ben lifts the forkful of mashed potatoes and meatloaf to her mouth. 

He feeds her in silence, the tv in the corner of the room turned on to a mindless comedy that makes Rey smile every so often, and when her plate is cleared and tummy comfortably full, Ben takes her to the bathroom where they shower. 

It’s maybe her favourite part of the night, when he has Rey pressed against the tiles of his shower, kissing every inch of her tanned skin while soothing the red marks of where rope has been indented into her skin. Something that could be so sexual, but turns out to be the softest part of the evening. 

\- - -

“You know,” Ben begins. He's running a towel through Rey’s hair, every so often leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder, “I’m really looking forward to seeing you in that pretty blue dress.” 

“That is _not_ the impression I got earlier.” Rey quirks back to him with an impish smile. 

“Hm, I may have overreacted a little. I’ll tell you something though.” 

“What’s that?” Rey probes, handing Ben a brush so he can begin the routine of brushing her hair. 

Somehow, Ben’s grin is still as devastating as it was the night she first met him and he replies with a chuckle:

“I don’t think I’ll quite be able to look at polkadots in the same way again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Futomomo position. This isn’t porn, just a tutorial video on this type of binding.](https://vimeo.com/305377381)
> 
> [Rey’s dress.](https://www.newlook.com/uk/womens/clothing/dresses/blue-floral-spot-ruffle-trim-dress/p/631449649?comp=Browse)
> 
> I’m not an expert in shibari so don’t take this all for gospel. I just looked at a lot of tutorials on the private tab of my phone 😂
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
